Infamous 2
|genre = Third-person action, sandbox |modes = Single-player |ratings = T |media = Blu-ray Disc |requirements = TBC |input = Gamepad, Playstation move }} inFamous 2 is the upcoming sequel to inFamous. It was first hinted by the Portuguese PlayStation: The Official Magazine, with a new coverage story being published in the next month's issue. The hint shows two eyes drawn in the style of inFamous's comic-style scenes, and the quote, "The announcement of a great PlayStation 3-exclusive sequel in the next ROPS," can be roughly translated. The eyes are Cole's from the ending sequence before the credits of inFamous, and the fact that it is a "PlayStation 3-exclusive sequel" makes inFamous 2 an almost definite. In early reports during E3, the main character, Cole has been shown to have changed his original outfit, the short sleeves revealing tattoos on his arms, and grown his hair longer. The concept art shows Cole with a good aligned karma. Also, it has been revealed that inFamous 2 will take place in a new city called New Marais, with different enemies. Whether any of the surviving gang leaders from inFamous, such as Sasha or Alden, will make an appearance remains to be seen. Later video from the Penny Arcade Expo (PAX) revealed that Cole had been redesigned once more, a combination of his original design from inFamous and the new one from the E3 trailer. This "new new" design brings back the shaved head from the original design but retains the short sleeves of the new outfit. In addition, Cole's bare arms have lighter tattoos, and his clothing has a black-and-yellow color scheme, similar to Cole's outfit in the first game. Story inFamous 2 opens in Empire City as another massive explosion rips through the heart of town, signalling the birth of the dark entity known as ‘the Beast’, an impossibly powerful Conduit from Cole's future that he must eventually face, or the Beast will become powerful enough to destroy human civilization. However, when he tries to take the Beast on, Cole is hopelessly outmatched, and he barely escapes this new evil with his life. Fleeing Empire City, Cole heads to the historic Southern city of New Marais. Blamed for the destruction of Empire City and aware that this new threat is carving a destructive path southward, apparently deliberately following him, Cole makes an effort to discover his full super-powered potential and seeks out a scientist who he believes can help him accomplish that goal. Only Cole has the power to save mankind. But... will he choose to do so? In the July issue of Gameinformer, more story information was given. Cole and the Beast fight in Empire City, years before Kessler had anticipated its arrival. When Kessler travelled back in time, he rewrote history, changing the date the Beast and Cole met. Despite Kessler's twisted efforts to "strengthen" Cole, including killing hundreds of people in the Blast and murdering his girlfriend Trish, Cole is not able to defeat the Beast, and in fact barely escapes with his life. Cole is then forced to leave Empire City in search of new ways to to hone his abilities. He ends up in a southern-style city called New Marais, where the First Sons developed the Ray Sphere. Cole searches the city, finding technology from the First Sons to develop his electrical powers. However, Cole's arrival is not a welcome one. New Marais has been taken over by the Militia, a group devoted to "human purity." Led by a man named Bertrand, the Militia do not accept anyone with superpowers, including Cole. At the same time, the Beast is moving south from Empire City to find and kill Cole, laying waste to all along the way. In the gameplay trailer, there seems to be another group of enemies, which look like monsters of a sort, being pale and gray, with odd mutations on them, the obvious trailer example being creatures with blades for arms. These may or may not be minions of the Beast. After closer examination, it could be said that the Corrupted have crab-like arms. The Corrupted have a probable connection the the giant creature shown at the end of the E3 trailer. Gameplay In the same article, some gameplay details were revealed to be in the game. A power called "Induction Launch" can be activated at specific areas and it allows Cole to fly high up in the air. A similar power allows Cole to zip horizontally across the faces of buildings but it is unknown if this is part of Induction Launch or a separate power. Also shown was an offensive power, which Sucker-Punch is currently calling the "Ionic Vortex". A screenshot depicts Cole summoning a giant tornado with lightning shooting out at all sides, ripping apart anything in its wake (an expansion of Lightning Storm, Cole's first example of weather control). Cole can now wield weapons for melee combat such as a giant electrically charged cattle prod. An interview reveals that the player will have all of Cole's powers from inFamous from the very beginning. It was hinted that Cole's powers could be extended beyond electricity into ice, as Sucker Punch stated, "Superpowers are the reason people want to play the game, and we want to give you more toys to play with. Why in the world would we not let you experience more variety in powers?" That said, they assured electricity remains the focus of Cole's powers (implying that it's either another form of weather control or a Cryokinetic will be a major foe). It is also implied that his powers could also extend into fire as well. These extended powers are hinted to be specific to Cole's karma, fire represented for evil and ice for good. In the new PAX gameplay footage, it shows that Cole has a new power where he can lift cars and other stuff in the environment and throw them (this is most likely an application of electromagnetism as he has powers that generate that effect as a by-product). Also, it shows that the abilities that will definitely be coming back in the same form are the Shock Grenade, Megawatt Hammer, and the TK Blast (possibly a renamed Electromagnetic Shockwave). Also the small aiming circle now has tails that spin around when pointed at an enemy. Also, destructible buildings and structures may be present in-game, along with environmental effects such as smoke and fire when this occurs. When aiming, the circle that appears spins when it is pointed at either foes or living things in general. Stunts will be in the new game as shown in the New Gameplay Footage where Cole unlocks the Enviro Takedown stunt.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/110/1100300p1.html E3 Trailer In the E3 trailer, it was shown that the people of New Marais may be a potential enemy to Cole, since Bertrand talks about how the people must rise against Cole. This is where you first see a giant demon, whether or not it is the beast, one of his minions, or something entirely different, it seems to have great power. Also, it was proven that Cole is able to use ice-based powers; shown at the end, Cole stands in the middle of a field of icicles while energy comes out of his hand (possibly a form of weather control). When the logo is shown, the "2" in the logo is made up of ice. Note that logo is no longer made up of ice. This may suggest that Sucker Punch does not have any comment on the ice powers, but may still be under consideration. Videos References Category:Games Category:inFamous Series